A Tribute to Jealousy
by Made of Blue
Summary: Only his girlfriend could be envious of his duel runner. YuseiOC, slight OOC, one shot. EDITED


She stared at him. She couldn't imagine what else to do, since Yusei was so enthralled with the vehicle beside him. While she usually enjoyed watching him fine-tune his machinery, there were some times when she would appreciate some attention. After all, unlike his duel runner, she could verbally communicate with Yusei.

With a sigh, she reclined on the couch, resting her legs over the edge of the far end. Placing her hands beneath her head, she turned toward Yusei, frowning.

"What's with that look?" Yusei asked, not even removing his gaze from his runner.

She turned over, facing the couch cushions. "What look? I'm not making a look."

Yusei turned the wrench, causing a nut on his runner to release a loud squeak. "Of course you are. I know you better than that."

"Hmph," she sighed, sitting up and walking over to the chair by Yusei. "Are you done yet?"

"No," he replied quickly, as if he was anticipating that question. "You don't have to wait for me. I won't be done for a while."

She looked slightly surprised initially, then sighed and slumped into the chair. She couldn't even tell why this reaction shocked her. She should have come to expect this behavior from Yusei by now. In all the years she'd known him, the only dates he could keep were ones he made or ones with his duel runner.

She turned toward the computer screen, taking in all of the engineering jargon present. "You know, I can do a lot of things your runner can't."

Yusei chuckled, reaching away from his runner to get another tool. "I know that."

She crossed her hands and rested her head on top of them. "I can talk to you while you're working, so you don't get bored or anything. It's so quiet in here…"

"I like it when it's quiet," Yusei quickly replied, subtly hinting for her to shut up.

"You don't want me to talk to you?"

Yusei turned, smirking at his work and wittily replying, "I'll talk to my runner."

She raised an eyebrow. "It can't talk back, you know."

Yusei released the tool in his hand, then sat on top of his runner. "Maybe it can't _talk_," Yusei replied, revving the engine, "but it sure can purr."

Yusei smirked at her, showing the pride he had in his work. But after hearing his previous statement, she had an idea of how to distract Yusei, if only for an hour. Or two.

She stood up, sidling into Yusei's personal space. "You know, Yusei," she drawled, sliding her hands up and down his upper thigh, "I can purr, too."

Yusei finally brought his attention away from the duel runner and to her. He was completely aware of what she was up to, and he'd be damned before he let an opportunity like this pass him by.

"I don't know if you should compare yourself to her," Yusei answered, smirking at her.

She frowned, pulling her hand away from Yusei to cross her arms. "Oh, so now it's a 'her'?"

"It was always her. You know that."

"Tch," she replied, stubbornly turning away.

Yusei realized that he may have turned her off in a bad way, and pondered a method of regaining her affection. But perhaps the best way to do that would be to piss her off. After all, she had a tendency for jealousy, particularly with Yusei's interest.

"There're a lot of other things she can do, too," Yusei began, swinging his leg around the side of his runner to watch her reaction. "She can go from zero to ninety in three and a half flat. And there's nothing she likes more than a good, fast ride."

Yusei slowly touched the edge of his runner, then looked to the girl opposite him, smirking. "You can't do anything like that, can you?"

A faint blush was evident on her face, but was offset by her sudden change in expression. Her eyebrows dropped, and a frown was plastered on her face. She sighed, then stood up slowly, allowing her dress to drape her figure. Yusei watched intently as she leisurely approached him, letting him delicately observe the way her muscles would strengthen and release as she moved around.

She finally kneeled next to Yusei, slowly moving her hand on top of his as she spoke. "I can't really go from zero to ninety, but I can go from zero to sixty-nine in no time."

Yusei's mouth opened slightly. She leaned in toward his ear, whispering, "And _you_ _know_ how fast _I_ can ride."


End file.
